


Stargazing

by datfearlessfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, just two stargazing boyos, taken from my blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: (drabble crossposted from my tumblr)maple-leaff24: Ok but prinxiety talking under the stars 👀 just 2 dudes chilling nbd
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a series from a bunch of drabbles that I wrote (and am still writing) on my tumblr. Hope you all enjoy!

Roman linked his pinky with Virgil’s, enjoying the soft silence between them as they stared up at the hundreds of twinkling stars in the sky. They were already shoulder-to-shoulder, but the extra contact was reassuring given the circumstances. It was their last date before they each left for college. He was excited but the underlying implications of leaving Virgil behind left a hint of something rotten to fester in his chest.

“Hey Ro,” Virgil whispered, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder. And despite the fact that they had been dating for several months, he felt his heart do somersaults at the action.

“Yeah?” Roman glanced over at his boyfriend, who was still looking up at the glittering expanse above them.

“I love you,” Virgil sighed sighed, punctuating the statement with a quick kiss to Roman’s cheek. “You better call me, you idiot.”

Roman huffed out a laugh.

“I will. I love you too, stormcloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are kudos are appreciated!


End file.
